


Su secreto

by edelau



Series: El guardián y el guía [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AUTORA: Cattraine, M/M, One Shot, Universo Alterno (UA), hipersentidos, sentinel/guía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: El guía no había parado de hablar ni de agitar los brazos y las manos desde que él y su sentinel habían puesto un pie en el terreno y empezado la prueba.





	Su secreto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timestamp II: Kahu a Alaka’i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267097) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la CBS, y la UPN. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) y [MeimiCaro](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/2309386/MeimiCaro) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

El doctor Randall Hobbes y el profesor Herman Dawson estaban sentados en la cabina de visualización, tomando afanosamente notas en sus respectivos portapapeles, mientras observaban a través del cristal de un sentido lo que anteriormente había sido un almacén, reconvertido en un laberinto para poner a prueba a sentinels y guías. El recorrido zigzagueaba por todo el local formando un enredo de caminos, objetivos y muros ciegos, completado con trampas cazabobos que emitían fuertes y desagradables sonidos, olores y luces intermitentes cuando eran accionadas, todo diseñado para confundir y desorientar a los sentinels.

─Fascinante, esto es fascinante ─murmuró Hobbes en voz baja mientras pasaba la página y seguía escribiendo.

─¿Cómo lo hace? ─gruñó Dawson, mirando hacia abajo, a la pareja que atravesaba de forma casual el laberinto en esos momentos. Y luego miró en su cuaderno de notas las anteriores puntuaciones del teniente comandante Stephen J. McGarrett y el sargento detective Daniel Williams.

El alto sentinel de cabello oscuro avanzaba lentamente con la cabeza en alto y los hombros echados hacia atrás, sosteniendo perfectamente en alto el arma, mientras miraba a su alrededor, alerta a cualquier peligro para él o su guía. E iba asintiendo ocasionalmente con la cabeza a lo que fuera que el hombre más bajo y rubio estuviera diciendo. El guía no había dejado de hablar ni de agitar los brazos y las manos desde que habían empezado la prueba; parecía bastante alterado.

Ya habían recorrido la mitad del camino y habían adelantado a dos parejas que habían empezado antes que ellos. Uno de los sentinels incapacitados estaba sentado contra una pared, hipnotizado con un panel de leds que parpadeaba rápidamente y que se le había aparecido delante de forma inesperada. Y el otro se hallaba de pie en medio del pasillo, balanceándose y moviendo la cabeza, casi mesmerizado por el agudo zumbido proveniente de un altavoz cercano. Sus respectivos guías junto a ellos, les hablaban con una voz suave, tratando de ayudarlos a recuperarse.

Hobbes y Dawson observaron como el sentinel levantaba el arma y disparaba con desinterés el objetivo que se les apareció al paso, y como su guía asentía con aprobación, mientras extendía los brazos en un amplio gesto, para remarcar su punto sobre lo que estuviera parloteando. El sentinel todavía no había ni pestañeado, ni retrocedido ante ninguno de los retos que habían causado malestar y un exceso sensorial a todas las parejas anteriores.

Gruñendo, frustrado, Hernan accionó el monitor que les permitiría a ambos oír cuales fueran las palabras que el rubio estuviera diciendo, y ambos escucharon atentos, aguantando el aliento. ¿Sería alguna clase de extraño mantra budista? ¿Un misterioso u olvidado canto nativo curativo que evitaba la sobrecarga de los sentidos de un sentinel?

─¡Bien hecho, Steve! ¡Bueno, entonces le dije a Rachel que ni por asomo iba a dejar que mi hija entrara en uno de esos malditos concursos de belleza infantil! ¿Has visto alguna vez uno? ¡Con todas las niñas vistiendo como pequeñas fulanas y desfilando por encima de una pasarela! ─exclamó indignado, sacudiendo las manos con rabia─. ¡Todas tan emperifolladas! ¡Embadurnadas de maquillaje, llevando medias, y tacones, y minifaldas! ¡Nadie va a ponerle lápiz de ojos, ni pintalabios rojo a mi bebé hasta que no tenga al menos veintiún años! ¡ _Ballet_ , vale, pero lecciones de puta, NI HABLAR!

El sentinel asintió y parecía que estaba mordiéndose el labio para aguantarse la risa.

─¿Veintiuno? ─inquirió gravemente.

El guía alzó un dedo a la altura de su nariz y alzó la voz una escala mientras le fruncía el ceño.

─¡Sí, McGarrett, veintiuno! ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

─No, Danno, por supuesto que no.

El sentinel evadió con gracia una furtiva luz estroboscópica emergente, y apoyando una mano en el hombro de su guía, lo instó a bordearla. El rubio extendió ambas manos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo el contacto visual.

─Además, no es como si fuera a salir con alguien antes de cumplir los treinta y de haberse graduado con un par de matrículas bajo el brazo, ¿sabes?

El rubio volvió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Alzó una mano y se rascó la cabeza, y luego echó un vistazo a su reloj.

─Creía que esta cosa del laberinto era algo... ¿difícil? Porque estamos haciendo un buen tiempo... ¿Te apetece comer en Lilihua después de esto?

Danny ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Steve lo detuvo, agarrándolo del hombro, y disparó una vez por encima de él, acertando en otro blanco emergente. Luego prosiguieron, sorteando con cuidado las piernas de otro sentinel acurrucado en posición fetal cerca de la salida del laberinto, junto a su guía que trataba frenéticamente de sacarlo del trance en el que había sido puesto por un bote de humo maloliente.

─Eh, amigo, ¿estáis bien? ─inquirió el rubio solícito al angustiado guía, quien asintió y les indicó distraídamente que siguieran.

Y continuaron hasta alcanzar el final del laberinto. El sentinel enfundó el arma mientras discutía afablemente con su guía sobre su colesterol y los beneficios de comer sushi en lugar de _malasadas_ al mediodía, levantó la cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia a los dos científicos apostados en la cabina de observación, y su guía les dio un pequeño saludo de despedida. Luego dejó caer un brazo posesivo sobre los hombros del hombre más pequeño mientras salían a la luz del sol.

En silencio, los dos científicos se miraron el uno al otro, y luego al cronómetro. McGarrett y Williams habían completado el laberinto entero en menos de quince minutos. Suspirando, Herman soltó su portapapeles y se apretó el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo diablos iban a explicarle al gremio que su mejor sentinel de combate parecía crecerse al discutir con su guía como un viejo matrimonio? Randall se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, gimiendo de frustración.

A veces ser un científico era una puta mierda.

Fin


End file.
